Here Comes Justice!
by Apollo Chungus
Summary: What a wonderful way to celebrate the new year...


_December 31__st__, 11:28pm_

Life had never been better for Apollo Justice. He'd avenged the death of his best friend, Clay Terran, while discovering the truth behind said murder, saved his long time friend Soloman Starbuck from being unfairly jailed, regained the trust &amp; respect of his family at the Wright Anything Agency and, to seal the deal, became the owner of the most popular nightclub in town. Deep within the GYAXA-funded Cosmic Club, Apollo was living it up like no spiky-haired defense attorney had ever done before as he danced to the beat of his favourite selection of Ghost Trick songs.

With a pair of impossibly cool sunglasses that made Klavier Gavin as hip as an arthritic accordion played by Winston Payne and surrounded by the cheering celebrations of his friends, clients &amp; family, the sounds of Masakazu Sugimori accompanied the young lawyer's staggering string of beautiful break dancing, amazing air-guitaring (Klavier promptly flipped over a table and left the building) and mellow movements as he swayed across the glowing checkerboard dance floor. Cartwheels, backflips, moonwalks; nothing was impossible for the normally awkward Herr Forehead in his dazzling display of dancing.

Now, it wasn't just because of how right his life had been going lately that was causing this sensational session, but also the fact that he was drunk off his head. A sober Apollo would be so terrified of showing off in front of so many people that he would fall over his feet more often than a blind spider, but a smashed Polly has no concept of embarrassment and would gladly dance in front of the Judge's face wearing nothing but a hula skirt and soaked in oil. Incidentally, this is why he decided not to drink before a particularly terrible trial ever again.

Anyway, his spectacular spectacle had come to an end on the dance floor; the crowd breaking up certainly hinted at such; but he wasn't done yet. As the tracked to a quietly intense tune that foreshadowed a night filled with action (among other things), Apollo scanned his club with those expert eyes of his to find something to keep him going 'til the end of the night. And what do you know? There was.

On the other side of the glimmerous room danced a slightly short man. Only a year or so younger than the defense attorney, he banged his white-trimmed skinhead alongside the music; his cotton vest and loose trousers showing off the kind of tan, glistening muscles that Polly only dreamed Mr Wright had. The drunken defender knew exactly what was to be done.

Pushing those space-like spectacles up the bridge of his nose as his former mentor often would, he snapped his fingers to show off his flirty flashiness and to change the track to its deathly devastating variant as he jived and swung across the room to his target. He noticed Wright was dazzling one or two ladies along the way, but he knew deep down that Justice would always come out on top, and he intended to prove it.

He stepped up to this mysterious man and introduced himself by clutching the man's groin, pulling him in and whispering with a bonus lick of the ear lobe _"Hey, there. I'm Apollo Justice, the owner of this fine place. What's your name, stud?"_

The sexy stranger stammered with faint, quickening breaths _"B-b-b…", _gulping in a desperate attempt to regain his composure, _"Bob."_

Apollo gazed Bob up and down before replying seductively _"What a fitting name, since you'll be doing a lot of that tonight…", _licking his lips for extra emphasis. The skinhead opened his mouth to say something, but a hushed finger to the lips stopped that as the lawyer added _"Don't talk. It'll ruin the moment. Now, what do you say we have a little dance?"_

A tentative pause before Bob sucked on Polly's finger with a soft, lustful moan told him everything he ever needed to hear. A grin creasing both their lips, they parted for only a few moments and danced to the techno-synth tunes playing throughout the nightclub as they tested out their movements in preparation for the rest of the night.

Since he wasn't the type to drink, the self-conscious Bob felt his moves were stilted and awkward like a schoolgirl on prom night compared to the alive, amazing Apollo thrusting his limbs about just across from him, but it wasn't long before the sexy skinhead finally found his groove.

Like another well known lawyer and a puzzle-solving professor working together, Apollo and Bob's melodic movements became completely in sync as they danced the song away in ways that would make even the hippest of lanky, lovely detectives as old and outdated as some of these references. They twisted, turned, ducked, weaved; and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet!

When Polly dipped Bob to the floor, the two allowed a moment of peace as they stared into each other's eyes and saw the faintest glimmers of paradise. Smiling contently, Apollo pulled in his love and pressed their lips together into a soft, passionate kiss that overcame the two dancers with lustful wants &amp; desires.

As if everything else had washed away in a pure white sea of affection, Apollo and Bob held each other in a tight embrace while their kiss progressed into a duel of moist, wriggling tongues. Moans echoed forth from unexplored caverns finally being touched, hands caressed against firm muscles and trousers fell to the floor without a care in the world.

Before he gave in to the short soldier with the red helmet standing to attention, Apollo figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea for the owner of the Cosmic Club to be found shagging a total stranger in public and whispered into Bob's ear. Completely gone with the wonder from that amazing kiss, the only words that the skinhead actually understood were _"…we'll spoon to the beat."_

Taking the mindlessly giggling Bob by the soon-to-be-busy hand, Apollo lead him away from the raving riff-raff of the dance floor and down the purple-blue tinted halls of this interstellar establishment until they reached a bright crimson door marked with the hilariously apt words **Red Rocket. **The lovers grinned knowingly as they opened the door and headed on in.

So consumed they were by their carnal desires, however, that that didn't hear the noises seeping through the door until they came face to face with the startling sight on the rocket-shaped bed. A dark blue hedgehog was enjoying a deep, sensual kiss with a golden yellow fox with two tails while having his phallus attended to by a brown scruffy raccoon whose only distinguishable feature was a severely damaged butt-cheek.

The two groups stared at one another with dull, drunken eyes in a near-silence only accompanied by the familiar beats of Sugimori. Eventually, Justice folded his arms and asked with an annoyed slur _"Who the hell are you guys?"_

Taking the time to stroke himself since nobody else was doing it for him, the hedgehog coolly replied _"Sonic."_

"_Tails." _the fox added, trying his damnedest not to let his teenage squeak become too apparent.

The raccoon plucked a single strand of blue hair out of his teeth and stammered with some regret _"R-rigby."_

"_Bob." _the skinhead felt obligated to state, as he found himself getting quite bloody hard from the furred mammal's masturbation.

"_And I'm Apollo Justice." _the lawyer answered as he thumbed to himself with a cocky smile. He considered throwing the furry trio out, but couldn't help getting a cheeky idea or three from the sudden attraction between Bob and Sonic. _"So," _Apollo chuckled with his hands on his hips, _"are you gonna let us join, or do we have to force our way in?"_

It only took a second for Sonic to make up his mind before he ushered Tails to the side, spread his legs apart and replied in a hot tone of voice _"Be my guest."_

Tossing his vest to the wayside, Bob was the first to check in when he jumped onto Sonic and engaged in an intense make-out session, pleasuring in the hedgehog's moist tongue domination as skinny legs wrapped round his waist. The skinhead understood the signals from his morning partner and directed his penis, now leaking pre-cum from so much excitement, towards the tight, puckered anus eagerly expecting him.

Seeing such pure penetration made Apollo really horny, but also jealous that he'd been completely forgotten like last week's PlayBoy magazine. However, he felt an indescribably sense of comfort when he realized Tails &amp; Rigby had started tackling Lil' Justice. The fox slid his tongue across the lawyer's length with the odd kiss to the red-hot tip, while the raccoon gently massaged the hairy ball sack lurking underneath.

Apollo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned in the same ecstasy that possessed him to stumble forward and stick his pointy, pulsing, pre-cumming plonker deep into Bob's surprisingly flabby arse. Like a sausage being devoured by a Venus Fly Trap, the butt-cheeks of greater depth than even Trucy's Magic Panties swallowed inch after inch after inch of Polly's penis until it was completely submerged within that rectal wonder.

Determined not to be left out again, Rigby climbed up onto Bob's back, walked right up to Justice and kissed him with a desperate squirm of a moan. The tragically tiny raccoon wrapped his arms and legs round the thrusting attorney's head, eventually sticking his little prick into Apollo's mouth. However, the lawyer was so delirious at this point that he didn't mind being face-fucked by a dirty animal.

It was enough of a Rube Goldberg-esque machine of hot gay shagging, but then the fully erect Tails had to go and penetrate Apollo for the five to be fully consumed in a sea of horny delight, thrusting, deep-throating and pure naked pleasure. Having his special spot pounded too many glorious times, Sonic screeched with joy as he came all over his and Bob's sweaty stomachs. Bob then reached his breaking point and unleashed an army of little Bobs into the deep recesses of the hedgehog's wonderful arsehole.

Almost immediately after, Apollo let off not one, not two, but three triumphant shots of hot man milk into Bob's endless anus just as Rigby set off a white river into his mouth. He gladly swallowed every last inch of it before he gave the raccoon a delightful taste, all the while having his butt stuffed with delicious Tails juice.

And this was only the beginning. Oh, it was going to be a great night…

* * *

_January 1__st__, 9:43am_

Cracks of sunlight fell directly on the groggy attorney's sticky face and forced him to get up with a bitter moan. Rubbing his pounding head, he got out of bed and put on his stylin' street clothes, since he thankfully had a day off. Much to his surprise, he opened his bedroom door to find Phoenix Wright cooking eggs in the kitchen.

"_Mr Wright," _Apollo mumbled with thin eyes, _"What are you doing in my apartment?"_

With his typical relaxed grin, the beanie-wearing lawyer tried to make the best of a bad breakfast as he explained _"Actually, you're at the office. I didn't know where you lived, so I took you here after you fell asleep last night. Man, you had a wild time!"_

Polly closed his eyes and tried with all his might to recall what happened to him the night before, but a river of mayonnaise was the only thing to come to mind for whatever reason. He rubbed his forehead and pleaded _"Could you fill me in, Mr Wright?"_

"_No, thanks," _Wright chuckled, _"You seemed to have plenty of folks do that for you."_

"_E-excuse me?" _Justice asked with a tilted head.

In response, Phoenix pointed to the open laptop on the table as he replied _"See for yourself. And don't worry about Trucy or Athena finding out. They went home early last night to get rest for this morning's trial."_

Tentatively heading over to the laptop, Apollo wondered out loud _"Why would I need to worry abou… __**WHAT THE HELL?!**__", _his eyes expanding to the size of the erect squirting dicks he was found chomping on in the video playing as his jaw smacked the floor. He now remembered what had happened the night before; every cock-sucking, arse-pinching, limbo-related second of it. And he was not pleased.

"_M-Mr Wright!", _he frightfully exclaimed as he shut the laptop face down, _"What's going on?! Am I in trouble?! How many people know about this?!"_

"_Just you, me, the other four in that video, and a very unlucky security guard," _Wright cheerfully assured as he gave up on the burnt eggs and dumped them into the bin, _"And it'll stay that way. If you do me a favour."_

Apollo froze in place, feeling like he was being cross-examined by a rapist all of a sudden, for what felt like an eternity before he stammered _"W-what do you want, M-Mr Wright?"_

With his typical determined smile showing itself, Phoenix stared down his protégé and ordered _"Clean the toilet. Five times a day. Every day. For a year."_

Apollo then fainted with an embarrassing squeak of defeat. What a wonderful new year this would turn out to be…

**The End**


End file.
